High School
by HeavenAboveYou
Summary: Maximum ride- High school freshman. With her band Dark Angels, consisting of Iggy, Ella, Fang, and her, and her new friends, can she survive the hellhole we call high school? Rated T for Tacos, and suggestive terms and words. Heh...
1. Chapter 1

I decided to fix up this chapter a bit. I just picked a random book off the top of my head and didn't really pay attention to what it was. Sorry. I'll fix up my grammar mistakes while I'm at it, and I'll revise the other chapter later, and sorry for being really late on the new story, I'm just too lazy to finish up the last bit of the first chaper... If you have no clue what I'm talking about, read the authors note at chapter 3!

* * *

**Hey it's me max! and also narrating the story is Iggy!**

**Iggy: Joy...**

**me: well just for Iggy i put max ina certain 7th period class... read and find out why I say it's for Iggy!**

**Iggy: why wont you tell me what it is!**

**Me: because i'm a vindictive, sarcastic, and evil girl.**

**Iggy: no argument there...-Gibbs smacks him- Hey! hurtful much!**

**Me: Heh... Well onto the story! The other chapters will be at least 5,000 words, hopefully... this one is only shortish because it's the first one and i'm unsure about the story...**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but the plot line and OC's( Hailey, and future Oc's) I don't own the songs either. This is my story for PULL!**

"Max! Hurry the hell up or we'll be late for school!" My sister Ella, yelled at me from the stairs. I was in my room on the top floor of our two story house. My bedroom was painted black,( I am not emo, I just like black) with purple, green, and blue splatters every where. I had just finished painting it the other day.  
My name is Max, if you did not already know, and today is my first day of high school. I don't see how Ella is up and bright awake, but I sure as hell am not. I am wearing my honey brown hair down, I have a black tank top, a black hoodie, my black skinny jeans that are covered with purple, green, and blue splatters, my black converse with purple laces, and a wing pattern on the outside of each shoe. I have my silver wing earrings that my mom, Dr. Valencia Martines, gave me for christmas a year or so ago, and above those, since have three pierces on my ears not including the scaffold bar on my right ear, I had a smal gold hoop. I also had a amethyst stud. I love amethyst because it's my birthstone, february 16!, and because I love purple. I have nine piercings, if you count each hole on my ear. I have three pierces on each ear, six, a scaffold bar on my right ear, seven, a lip ring, eight, and my belly button ring, nine.  
"Coming, Ella!" I yelled back putting on my earrings. Gosh, sometimes my sisyer is so annoying! So after getting fully dressed, I walked ober to Fang, my best friend's, house. He is also my next door neighbor.  
I knocked a few times, and angel, Fang's little sister, opened the door. " Max!" She yelled excitedly, ushering me inside.  
"Hey angel," I said ruffling her hair, earning some angry protests"Wheres Fang?"

"He's in his room," she replied, pointing upstairs. I waved bye and ran up the stairs. I love their house because it is alot like mine, except my balcony faces the front yard, and fangs room is right next to mine, so I could climb from my balcony to his and vise versa.( For some reason, the builders messed up the houses in our neighborhood, and put them WAY too close together. I hope that answers any questions about the whole " Climbing across the balcony to each other's balcony" thing!) I didn't even bother knocking, i just walked right into his black room. He had a black desk, a black laptop and lamp. His bed was solid black, down to the pillows, his walls were black with gray splatters ( I painted it!) he had lots of black clothes strewn about his floor.

"Fang, get your lazy ass up," I said shaking him awake.  
"mphgrmh" was his only reply, along with hitting me with a pillow.  
" WAKE UP!" I screamed in his ear, and boy did he shoot up fast.  
" Max what're you doing here?" He asked glaring at me.  
" What, can't I wake you up for your first day as a freshman?" I asked, fake hurt in my voice.  
" Nope" He said popping the 'p'. This time I was the one hitting him with one of his black pillows.

"uh, offended much!" I said, well, offendedly.

"Haha" He smirked, and I glared at him.

"stop doing that" I said to him.

"doing what, breathing?" he replied smirking. grr.

"You know what im talking about, fang." I said leaving through his balcony, using the rope we put on our roofs to swing to my balcony. "get dressed!" I yelled halfway to my room. I thought I heard him chuckle lightly. Remind me to kill him later would you?

After I got to my room i went to my other neighbor's house. Iggy lived there. His house is like fangs, so his balcony and fang's balcony are next to mine. Mine faces the front, and wraps around the entire front and some of the sides. Yea, it's that big. I can climb from either one of our balconies to any other one. I walked right in, because I knew Iggy would be in the kitchen right by the living room.

"Hey Iggs." I said sitting at the table in his kitchen, anticipating his amazing cooking.

"Sup' Max. What brings you to my humble abode?" He asks, setting his spatula down. He was making eggs, and toast. Nice, quick, and easy.

"You know. Food. The very thing that fuels my existence?"

"Oh, yea... Heh... Well, here you go!" He said, handing me a plate full of delicious eggy-goodness, and toast with strawberry jam on it. Yum!

After breakfast, I walked back to my house, leaving Iggy to get dressed and ready for school.

* * *

"Ella come on lets go!" I yelled walking downstairs and grabbing my black purple and green bag. My mom drove us, but we would have to ride the bus tomorrow, so I couldn't wait for a car. I'm saving up for a black Mustang, with purple and green flames, and hopefully I will be able to pay for most of it. Either that, or a black and silver Kawasaki Ninja. I have a thing for fast cars and motorcycles...

"Come on Ella lets go get our lockers!" I said pulling her to the gym, that I found with my awesome map. We saw fang, and Iggy so we got our lockers with them, and our lockers were next to each other, with mine and fang's in the middle.

"Aww now I'm stuck with you two!" I said fake sadness in my voice. We all looked at our schedules, and found out that I have every class but Pyro Technics with Fang, and all but my last two with Ella. I had P.E., Pyro Tech, and World history with Iggy.

_1st band  
__2nd choir  
__3rd reading  
__4th p.e.  
__lunch  
__5th English  
__6th algebra  
__7th Pyro Technics  
__8th world history_

"Come on lets get to class," I said leading them to our band class with my map.

I named it George. So we were using George The Map to get to band, and the band room was HUGE!

I play the clarinet, fang the saxophone, Iggy the drums, and Ella played the flute, but we sat in first chair of our rows, so we sat with Ella in first row right in front of me, and fang sat behind me on the third Iggy sat way in the back with his drums of all different kinds. There were only a handful of percussionists. We just kinda hung out, because all of us knew how to play, and pretty well. Our band teacher was Mr. Capella, and he said we didn't have anything to work on today, so we basically just got a free period. We also all played different instruments. I play guitar and so does Fang, while Ella plays bass guitar, and Iggy plays drums.

Band was over pretty quick. I checked George for the location of the choir room, noticing it was across the hall from the band room. Sweet. We started walking out the door, and across the hall to the choir room, when I stopped to ask a question.

"Woo. Choir. If we weren't in a band, I'd be surprised that you three can sing. Oh and band practice after school today! Is it at Iggy's house or mine? I don't remember..." I said as we walked into choir.

"It's at Iggy's house, and you need to SHUT UP!" Ella replied, as fang just shook his head with a smirk on his face. Iggy started laughing like crazy.

"Shut up Iggy!" I said, smacking him.

"Ok class, my name is Mrs. Shuester. Today we will test your vocals, so I can place you into different voice groups. Can any one tell me the names of all four groups, also tell me your name?" The teacher said as the bell rang

I was the only one who raised my hand besides Ella, Iggy and Fang. She pointed at me." The four groups are bass andd tenor, for guys, and alto and soprano, for girls. My name is max." I said earning odd looks from nearly everyone. I guess they thought I

"Thank you, Max" She said." Would you like to go first singing a song to test your vocals?" She asked as I nodded and went to the stage. (Choir was an auditorium like room)

I started to sing haunted . Only Fang, Ella, and Iggy would know why I chose to sing this song. My ex-Boyfriend Sam dumped me, and had cheated on me for three months. We dated for six. How low is that? I wrote this song because of our breaking up.

_You and I walk a fragile line_  
_I have known it all this time_  
_But, I never thought I'd live to see it break_  
_It's getting dark and its all too quiet_  
_And I can't trust anything now_  
_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

_Oh, holding my breath_  
_Oh, I'm lose you again_  
_Somethings made your eyes go cold_

_Come on, come on_  
_Don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Something's gone terribly wrong_  
_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on_  
_Don't leave me like this ?I thought I had you figured out_  
_Can't breathe when I know you're gone_  
_Can't turn back now_  
_I'm haunted_

I could see out of the corner of my eye, a few people gasping in shock. I wasn't too surprised really... Heh, not to toot my own horn, but I think I sing pretty damn well, if I do say so myself.

_Sit there and watch you walk away_  
_From everything we had_  
_But, I still mean every word I said to you_  
_He will try to take away my pain_  
_And he just might make me smile_  
_But, the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

_Oh, holding my breath_  
_Whoa, I'll see you again_  
_Something keeps me holding on and I think_

_Come on, come on_  
_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Something's gone terribly wrong_  
_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on_  
_Don't leave me like this ?I thought I had you figured out_  
_Can't breathe when I know you're gone_  
_Can't turn back now_  
_I'm haunted_

_I know, I know_  
_I just know_  
_You're not gone_  
_Come on, you can't be gone_  
_No_

_Come on, come on_  
_Don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Something's gone terribly wrong_  
_Won't finish what you started_

_Come on, come on_  
_Don't leave me like this ?I thought I had you figured out_  
_Can't breathe when I know you're gone_  
_Can't go back_  
_I'm haunted_

_You and I walk a fragile line_  
_I have known it all this time_  
_But, I never thought I'd see it break_  
_Never thought I'd see it_

_"_Wow Max! That was amazing, but since your range goes from tenor to high soprano, I can't place you very well. So I'll just put you in soprano." The teacher said. Every girl in the room just glared, the guys gawked at me. Fang, Iggy and Ella high-fived me. Iggy and fang were in bass, me and Ella were soprano. The order was alto, soprano, bass, tenor, so we all sat together, except Fang and Iggy, they sat diagonal from us. Curse their tallness!

" Good thing I like reading" i mumbled on our way to Reading. The teacher, Mrs. Simmons, Just wrote on the board to grab a book from her desk and read. Wow. This class is easy. I ended up picking the first book in the_ Gemma Doyle_ series called _A Great And Terrible Beauty__._ I was halfway through it when the bell rang.

I checked George, and started towards the gym. My wonderful friends followed me, since I'm the one with a map. Named George The Map. Yea, I'm that ninja.

"Woo! I love P.E.!" I said running to the gym. Fang, Ella and Iggy trailing behind me. We ran on the track, and the coaches said that this week we would get uniforms and lockers. Yay. I lapped my friends easily. The coach wanted me to be on the track team because I did my five laps long before everyone else. " Haha! I beat you guys!" I said as they finished their laps. All my friends glared.

We walked inside, and headed towards the cafeteria. We all went to the line with pizza, and looked for a table. I spotted some people we befriended during our beginning four classes, and walked over to them.

"Ugg. classes were so boring today! We did, like, nothing!" I complained. Hailey who had red, orange, and yellow hair(she dies it once a week to some random color), hazel eyes, a purple hoodie with a black paramore shirt, Dylan with brown hair and blue eyes-he wore a hurley shirt and jeans-, and also Monique who we call nudge, with brown hair eyes and skin, wore a bright pink top, a pair of blue jean shorts, and pink converse. The tables were big so we only filled up half of it, but maybe tomorrow it will be full?

* * *

The rest of my classes were a breeze, English we wrote about our summer, Algebra we did some math problems and such. Pyro Tech was awesome, but me and Iggy accidentally almost blew up the classroom... World history I fell asleep, so I don't know what we did. When the bell rang I jumped like five feet up in the air, Fang chuckled. I sent him a playful glare, along with Iggy for just being Iggy. My mom picked up all of us taking us to Iggy's house. She even packed my microphone, fang and Ella's guitars, and my black electric guitar. We ran up to Iggy's attic, where he keeps his drums, and got set up.

"So what songs do you guys want to play?" I asked the band.

"Break Your Little Heart!" they chorused, except fang, he just said it quietly. We write all of our songs, and Iggy wrote it for his first girlfriend, I nodded and they started to play.

_Wide awake, my mistake_  
_So predictable_  
_You were fake, I was great_  
_Nothing personal  
_I laughed at the mean lyrics as I sang.

_I'm walking_  
_Who's laughing now?_  
_(Who's laughing, who's laughing now?)_  
_I'm wasted, wasting time_  
_You talk for hours_  
_But you're wasting lines_  
_A pretty face but the chase_  
_Ain't worth the prize_

_I'm gonna break your little heart_  
_Watch you take the fall_  
_Laughing all the way to the hospital_  
_'Cause there's nothing surgery can do_  
_When I break your little heart in two_  
_I'm gonna break your little heart in two_

_Party queen, cause a scene_  
_So ridiculous_  
_Little dress, maybe less_  
_So conspicuous_

_You're falling_  
_Who's crashing now?_  
_(Who's crashing, who's crashing now?)_  
_I'm wasted, wasting time_  
_I'm moving on_  
_But you're left behind_  
_A pretty face with the chace_  
_Ain't worth the price_

_I'm gonna break your little heart_  
_Watch you take the fall_  
_Laughing all the way to the hospital_  
_'Cause there's nothing surgery can do_  
_I'm gonna break your little heart_  
_Show you to the door_  
_Sew yourself shut_  
_Now you're begging for more_  
_'Cause there's nothing surgery can do_  
_When I break your little heart in two_

_Don't be so sentimental, no_  
_This is love is accidental, so_  
_Give it up_  
_This was never meant to be_  
_More than a memory for you  
_I started to jump, loving the song.

_I'm gonna break your little heart_  
_Watch you take the fall_  
_Laughing all the way to the hospital_  
_'Cause there's nothing surgery can do_  
_(When I break your little heart in two)_  
_I'm gonna break your little heart_  
_Show you to the door_  
_Sew yourself shut_  
_Now you're begging for more_  
_'Cause there's nothing surgery can do_  
_When I break your little heart in two_

We ended with a final head bang from all of us. " That was awesome!" Ella yelled.

I knew what we were doing for our next gig.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided this chapter sucked, so this is a remake of it! I'm sorry for anyone who actually enjoys this story, and thought this was a new chapter. I doubt anyone actually reads what i say up here, so if you put in your review the following words: pickles, umbrella, tacos, cheese, and the phrase 'holy shiz!', i will be extremely happy. I wish more people would read this, but i only have, what, 6,000 words? more? Whatever. Iggy, sadly, is sick, so he won't be helping me up here.**

**disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride or the songs i use. **

**Claimer: I own the plot line, and Hailey! She will come back in next chapter! :)**

* * *

"Max, wake up!" Fang yelled in my ear, then poking me in the forehead me softly. He was wearing his usual black clothes, and he was shoving me off the bed.

"There's breakfast that Iggy made," He taunted. I said nothing as I shoved my best friend out the door.  
"Get out I have to get dressed," I said to him, guesturing to my pajamas.  
"All the more reason to stay," He said smirking. Sexist pig.  
"Out. Now." After he left I went to my closet to look for clothes. Fang and I had been best friends for years, and I stil wasn't used to his sexist remarks.

I got dressed in my black paramore T-shirt, my black skinny jeans, and my frayed black converse with the wings stiched on to the sides. I wore too much black, according to my twin, Ella. We dressed the same, but different colors. (Like, i'll wear black, but she is in blue)  
"Ella! Do you know where my big rubber bracelets are?" I said, walking into her room that was right across the hall from mine.  
"Yea. Top drawer to the right in my dresser. I borrowed them the other day," she replied, straightening her wavy hair. She was wearing black skinny jeans, navy paramore shirt, and her favorite converse- frayed blue high tops with black zebra stripes and purple laces. Somehow, we always picked the same outfit, but she didn't like black as much as me and Fang. Before I met Fang, I wore black, but Ella thinks that I wear more since I started hanging out with Fang more often. Hmmm…

I grabbed my chunky, black, purple, and blue, rubber bracelets and put them on while muttering a 'thanks' to Ella. I fiddled with my earrings, I wore the same earrings and piercings everyday, as I went down stairs a- Bacon. I smell Bacon.

"Bacon? Iggy did you make Bacon?" I yelled, now sprinting my kitchen, only to run into a brick wall.  
"Jeez, Max. It's just bacon," Fang said, chuckling softly.  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH FANG?" I yelled, astonished Fang would say that about my beloved bacon.  
"Ooh, feisty one, aren't we?" He said, a small smirk planted on his face. I hate it when he does that!

I gave Fang a quick slap and went into my kitchen to see mounds of bacon and pancakes, and to be truthfull? I drooled at the massive mounds of food.  
"IGGY! You made BACON!" I yelled into his ear, giving him a big hug. I grabbed a plate full of delicious, calorie filled, coma inducing bacon, pancakes, and pools of syrup. I ate A LOT, I have high metabolism. I ate as much as Fang and Iggy, and by the time were were done, it was time to go to the hellhole we call high school. We had been freshmans only a few days, but I had a feeling the year would just fly by.

- this is Line. Say hi Line!... Line says Hi if you don't speak line!-

Here I was, in the middle of p.e. doing volleyball. Don't get me wrong, I love volleyball. However, my partner, on the other hand, I could do without. I was paired with Lissa Riderson. THE school slut. We got paired by gender and name, just my luck. Lissa has always been my partner for p.e. I would take athletics, but i hate basketball. In athletics we have to play all the sports, depending on the season. Gay.  
"What the hell!" I yelled suddenly, at lissa. She threw the ball and hit me in the face! I walked right up to her, standing much taller than the red headed bimbo. I then, punched her right in the nose, hearing a sickening yet satisfying crack as it broke. She started to wail. Loudly. Haha.  
The coach saw me, and immediatly yelled," Maximum Ride, you march your butt to the principal's office right now!" I shrugged, walking out of the gym, smirking. I walked into the front office, about to sit, when the principal herself ushered me into her office.  
Anne Walker, is her name. Tall, skinny, good looking,according to the majority of the guys I know, and nice, she was my favorite principal.  
"What did you do," she asked, a stern look on her face.  
"Broke Lissa's nose because she purposelly hit me in the face with a volley ball," I replied, examining my fingernails that had glowing lime green paint on them.  
Anne sighed and said," Detention for a week, during lunch. And no skipping," Damn it. I also spent the rest of the day in detention. I had brought a book to read during detention, that I just started. I noticed that Iggy was in here too, hmm... I'll have to find out later.

-LINE IS BACK!-

I just closed my book, when the bell to go home rang. I ran out of the detention room as if I had hellhounds hot on my heels, and I glanced around untill I saw Fang. He drove me to school today, so I had to ride with him. Heh, not that I'm complaining.I zoned out the whole car ride, until we got to my house.  
"I need to get my stuff. Be right back, guys," I said to everyone ( we all came in Fang's car) as I ran upstairs. I began searching through my closet until I found my microphone, and grabbed my guitar. I walked out on to my balcony, and jumping to Iggy's, and climbing up ontop of the roof. Iggy had a window on his roof for the attic that we had outfitted with a stage, wood floors, large mini fridge, and a little pantry full of snacks.

"Ok, guys, lets play... The Middle. I feel like playing an old one today," I said humming the tune to the song by Jimmy Eat World. We wrote all of our songs, but sometimes we feel the need to play others' songs too. I got various nods, and agreements, so I began to strum out some notes on my beautiful black electric guitar, that I splattered paint all over... Long story...

Hey, don't write yourself off yet  
It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on  
Just try your best, try everything you can  
And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away

It just takes some time  
Little girl you're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be alright, alright

Hey, you know they're all the same  
You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in  
Live right now, yeah, just be yourself  
It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else

It just takes some time  
Little girl you're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be alright, alright

It just takes some time  
Little girl you're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be alright, alright

Hey, don't write yourself off yet  
It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on  
Just do your best, do everything you can  
And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say

It just takes some time  
Little girl you're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be alright, alright

It just takes some time  
Little girl you're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be alright, alright

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Nudge yelled, after a few seconds. She was not in the band, but she loved to watch us play. Ever since the day when she went with us to band practice, at least...

_FLASHBACK_

_ "Hey, guys! Wait up!" Nudge yelled, trying to run in her high heels. Why does she wear those death traps, anyway? We were on our way to band practice, keyword : were._

_ "What's up, Nudge?" I asked, when she finally got her ass over here. She was wearing a jean skirt, and a frilly pink tank top. Along with those damn pink heels. I think they were, uh, what were those called... OH! Wedges. They were wedges, yea... -sigh- I find it sad that I know this..._

_ "Where are you guys going? Can I come? Oh, are you going to band practice or something, well, you probably are seeing as you have your instruments... OH! Can I come watch? Please! I'll be really quiet and not bug you guys! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" She asked, or more so, begged. Then, the dreaded Bambi Eyes! She was using the Bambi Eyes on us! RUN! Haha, I wish I could run._

_ "Sure, Nudge" Iggy said, as I continued the rant in my head on the Bambi Eyes of Doom ©. Heh... I swear, Iggy likes Nudge, OOH! Blackmail... MUAHAHAHAHA!_

_...er... yea... I'm totally not insane..._

_ "So what song do we need to practice? I have a new one that I want to try out, too, so whatever you guys want to do," I asked, remembering a song that i wrote the other day in my song book. I kept this little black journal in my pocket everywhere I went, so that I could write down anything that came to mind._

_"OH! Can you do that one song you sang at my birthday last year? That one was called... Uh... OH! It's called Hot! Haha, that's a funny song, I think. I wish I could sing as well as you Max! You sing so pretty! Oh-" She rambled, ending with me clamping my hand over her large mouth. Damn, that girl can talk!_

_"Ok, so, Hot it is!" I said, walking into the attic of Iggy's house. While Nudge rambled and ranted, we got into the car and drove to Iggy's house. I left my microphone and guitar there last night, so ,thankfully, I didn't have to grab anything._

_"OK!" Everyone- Ella, Fang, and Iggy- yelled, well, in Fang's case, mumbled._

_I started to strum out a few notes on my guitar as the song started..._

_END FLASHBACK_

I wrote it because Ella and I were adopted. Our real parents had beat us. So, Dr.M adopted us, but she looks alot like us. She was my real mom's sister, so that has something to do with it. Heh.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you

Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on, turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like, to be like me

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked, when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
Well deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked, when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lies straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay

Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

With a final strum of my guitar, and an ending note sung, the song ended. I thought it was pretty cool, so naturally, I began to do another song. I happened to not tell the band what song I was playing, But they caught on quickly. I was playing Shut Up, a song that fits an old bully, that used to go to our middle school. I hated him, because he bullied my friends, and others. He was a football player, in the eighth grade. I know, football-muscle head in training. So, here goes. Shut up, something Nudge needs to do more often...

There you go, you're always so right  
It's all a big show, it's all about you  
You think you know what everyone needs  
You always take time to criticize me

It seems like everyday I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right  
It's like I'm the one you love to hate  
But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't want to hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

There you go, you never ask why  
It's all a big lie whatever you do  
You think you're special  
But I know and I know and I know and we know that you're not

You're always there to point out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face  
It's like I'm the one you love to hate  
But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't want to hear me  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Is gonna bring me down  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
You'll never bring me down

Don't tell me who I should be  
(Don't tell me who I should be)  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
And don't tell me what I should do  
I don't want to waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say  
Is gonna bring me down

Bring me down  
(Shut up, shut up, shut up)  
Won't bring me down  
Bring me down  
(Shut up, shut up, shut up)  
Won't bring me down  
(Shut up, shut up, shut up)

"MAX! Why didn't you tell us what song you were playing!" Ella, our amazing bass player, yelled, or should I say _screeched_, in my ear. Fang was softly chuckling at Ella's outburst, but I didn't notice.

I was looking out the window where these huge, wolf-like, things, were walking up to my house. They were slightly familiar, as if I saw them in a past life, but I know I've never seen them. That's when the leader- or so I guessed- looked up at the window in the side of the attic, a bay window, and I swear, he looked me right in the eye. I don't know why, or how, but that's the moment I blacked out.

-sigh-

I never even got to ask Iggy why he was in detention!


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel so mean, only uploading a short chapter... but I needed to get _something_ out, because this story was mocking me. It was laughing and it made me sad!**

**Fang: Sure. You keep thinking that.**

**Me:Damn you Fang! You left Max so now I hate you.-mumbles softly- Even if you're the next sexiest character after Iggy...**

**Fang: I'm sorry, did you say something? Something about my sexiness?**

**Iggy: I know I'm sexy, scar, but you don't have to tell the whole world about it! Just most of the world!**

**Me: Damn you all. Let's start this sorry excuse for a chapter! I apologize for the long wait!**

* * *

_Oh God, where am I? _I think, as I wake up from a dreamless sleep. I'm sitting on a cool, yet rather soft and squishy, bed, white of course, in a small white room. There is a small bedside table, with a beautiful bouquet of red roses in a vase, with a small note attached, sitting on that table. There is also a white lamp and a remote to the TV on the wall. One of my guitars is also sitting next to my bed, smiling, I begin to read the note:

_Dear Max,_

_ I hope you have fun torturing the doctors, nurses, and the like when you wake up! I give you free reign to wreak havoc on them! I hope you get better soon, and hopefully the flowers have not wilted yet. I hope you get out soon, and if not, band practice _will_ come to you, because we can't practice without you!_

_-you're amazingly awesome, and sexy, totally epic, Best Friend, Iggy_

_p.s. Nudge says hi, and she says I'm not all those things I wrote up there, but what does nudge know?_

_p.p.s I need to ask you something important when you wake up!_

Oh Iggy, you poorly mistaken boy. He is _always_ claiming he is the 'most awesome thing to walk this earth' and other _totally not narcissistic at all _things like that_. (Note _extreme_ sarcasm here!) _Though I do wonder what this 'important' thing is he has to ask me. With Iggy, you never know if it's serious or funny till he gets it out.

Iggy is—funny. Crazy. _Insane._ But, he's my best friend, and I couldn't ask for a better one. I figure the reason it's so easy to list the good parts about Iggy, is that we have been best friends since Kindergarten, but is that really it? I mean, I barely ever see his imperfections, because his imperfections just make him more... Iggy.

Just as I think this, Fang, the 'Oh-So-Tall,Dark, and Silent one' walks in, not bothering to knock, probably since he thinks I might still be asleep.

"Hey Max, how are you feeling?" He asks, a small smile on his usually dark and sallow face.

"Pretty good, but I want to show you something" I reply, thinking of a song that popped into my head right before I woke up. "It's just some song that popped into my head. I don't really remember where I remember it from, and I _really_ don't know who I would sing it about, but eh. Whatever."

I grab my acoustic guitar and start to play.

[After The World by Disciple, acoustic version]

_ You break the glass  
Try to hide your face  
Recorded lines that just will not erase  
And buried in your loss of innocence  
You wonder if you'll find it again_

Was I there for the worst of all your pain?  
And was I there when your blue skies ran away?  
Was I there when the rains were flooding you off of your feet?  
Those were My tears falling down for you, falling down for you

I'm the One that you've been looking for  
I'm the One that you've been waiting for  
I've had My eyes on you ever since you were born  
I will love you after the rain falls down  
I will love you after the sun goes out  
I'll have My eyes on you after the world is no more

Did I arrange the light of your first day?  
Did I create the rhythm your heart makes?  
Could you believe when your candle starts to fade  
I want to be the One that you believe  
Could take it all away, take your heart away

I'm the One that you've been looking for  
I'm the One that you've been waiting for  
I've had My eyes on you ever since you were born  
I will love you after the rain falls down  
I will love you after the sun goes out  
I'll have My eyes on you after the world is no more

Isn't My life a clear sign  
Since I have crossed over this chasm  
To fill the space between Me and you  
And I will do it all over again  
Just look for Me, just wait for Me  
The One you've been looking for  
The One you've been waiting for  
You won't have to look anymore

I'm the One that you've been looking for  
I'm the One that you've been waiting for  
I've had My eyes on you ever since you were born  
I will love you after the rain falls down  
I will love you after the sun goes out  
I'll have My eyes on you after the world is no more

The One you've been looking for  
The One you've been waiting for

I smile, for some reason, hoping one day I'll find the one I've been looking for. Fang smiles, and steps closer to the bed, sitting on the edge.

"That was pretty good,Max. When did you learn that song?" He asks, and before I can answer, Iggy walks in.

"What song?" He questions, looking at the guitar in my hands.

I smile and say,"I'll tell you later" I suddenly realize how great I have it, I have two best guy friends, the one I can count on to cheer me up, who's full of happiness and joy, and I can tell anything to, since I've known him since forever.

Also, the guy I can count on to listen, and not talk, and have a shoulder to cry on. I wouldn't have my life any other way.

Fang looks at me with those obsidian eyes, with those little gold flecks only I seem to notice, and says, "I have to go, See you later short-stuff!" With a ruffle of my hair, he walks out the door.

"Max, I came because I _need _to ask you something extremely important" Iggy says, a completely serious expression on his usually joking face.

"Okay, shoot. Oh, and I'm glad Fang left, no offense, because I'm tired, and it's hard to sleep when you want to talk to someone. It's not any easier with you, either" I reply, a slight smile on my face.

"Okay..." He bites his lip" Uh, will... you go out with me?" He says, rushing the last part so it takes me a while to figure out what he said.

He seems to take the silence as rejection, and says" Oh, I- I'm sorry... I'll... I'll just go..." He sighs, getting up from his perch on one of the comfy looking chars beside my bed.

"Iggy, wait!"I say as he places his long,pale, and slender hand on the silver doorknob" Yes, a thousand times yes! You have no _idea_ how long I have waited for you to ask that" I yell, almost silently mouthing the last part, not caring if he heard or not. "Iggy, can you hand me my guitar? I need to show you something." I ask, remembering yet another song I wanted to sing. He handed me my guitar. "I know it's sorta straight forward, but I've known you for _years,_ and I think that it's time I tell you."

It's just a matter of time a few days ago  
I saw you, you were fine  
Remembering what you said  
About the book you read  
The one I got you  
The Beginning of the End  
Oh how we'd talk  
For hours upon end  
What I would give  
Just to do it again  
But you're lying there  
In this hospital bed  
Won't you open your eyes  
And let's talk once again

(CHORUS)  
If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I love you  
I hope that you can hear me  
I hope that you can feel me  
If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I'm sorry  
That I never told you  
When we were face to face

Well I've been here all night  
And I'm watching you  
Breathe in and breathe out  
Is it really you  
Or just a machine  
That's giving you life  
And it's making it seem  
That there could be hope  
I could say to your face  
If it weren't for you  
That there would be no grace  
That's covered my life  
You took the time  
To speak into my mind  
And my heart  
Words of life

(CHORUS)

So goodbye for now  
And I'll see you again  
Some way, somehow  
When it's my time to go  
to the other side  
I'll hold you again  
And melt at your smile  
Now all I have  
Are the ones that I'm with  
And you taught me not  
To take for granted  
The time that we have  
To show that we care  
Speak into their minds  
And their hearts  
While they're here  
And say I love you

[disciple Things Left Unsaid]

The song ended, and he smiled, and ran up to me, encasing me in a bone crushing hug. "Max, You probably won't believe me, but I have wanted to _ask_ that, for _so long"_ He whispers, then, with a small kiss on my forehead, he gets up and leaves me to my pleasant-dream filled- sleep.

* * *

I know it's short, but I can't think of anything else right now, I'm so sorry! -cry-


	4. AN FOR NOW SOON TO BE CHAPTER

Hey, guys! I'm disappointed that no one reviewed... But! I'm writing a VERY LONG CHAPTER! It will be REALLY LONG, It's going to be five pages in tiny print that will be enlarged when i'm done! I hope y'all like it and REVIEW TO IT! Don't review to this, 'cause I'm going to replace this AN with they new chapter, so wait until I finish posting it before replying!

THIS IS MY ONLY STORY. I WAS PLANNING TWO OTHERS BUT GAVE UP ON THEM. THEY NEVER EXISTED.


End file.
